Goodnight Hatter
by Keques123
Summary: Hatter is frustrated. Alice overcomes her anxieties.


Hatter had grown sick of trying to woo Alice. She left. Every time they made love she left and went home to sleep in her tiny bed alone instead of staying in his arms. The rejection stung.

One night she finally stayed, after a gourmet meal (those cooking classes had been worth every penny!) and several successful seductions on his part. She was too tired to leave, he supposed, rather bitterly. But she still rejected him, clawing her way to the far edge of his queen sized bed and turning her back on him. "What did I expect?" he muttered to himself.

He lay on his back, and sighed. What could he do? He gave up his life, his world for this woman and she did not even want to be near him while she was unconscious?! He sighed and turned away from her. The pain in his chest was nearly overpowering. So, this is heartbreak... He wasn't sure the thrills of love were worth this pain, no matter what the great poets said. He decided to move to the couch.

Alice knew she was being unreasonable. In truth, she wanted to turn over and snuggle close to her warm, safe Hatter. Pride kept her clinging to her side of the bed. Pride and an unreasonable fear. Fear of what, exactly, she wasn't sure. Rejection? Abandonment? Her mind raced to find a reason and could find nothing - but still she couldn't give in.

So, she stayed unmoving, still. Breathing steadily, hoping he'd soon fall asleep. Until she heard his second sigh, almost a moan...almost a sob. And she felt the bed shift as he moved away.

Then it hit her. She had hurt him.

She had rejected him.

What if he left? It would be her fault! She couldn't chase him away. Not Hatter. Not her Hatter!

She turned over in a panic, all flailing limbs and flying sheets. She tripped over

The side of the bed and ran out to the living room, nearly crashing into Hatter's back.

"Hatter!" She cried out as she hugged his waist from behind.

He groaned a bit, but stood stiffly. He didn't raise his hands to hers. He chuckled. "Didja have a bad dream Alice? Too much wine will do that. S'all right, love, go back to bed and get some rest."

She walked around him, trailing her hands around him so he wouldn't bolt. She pulled his face down to hers. He expected a kiss, but instead she just looked at him. She stared into his eyes. She seemed to be trying to find something. He wondered what she was looking for, but knew he shouldn't speak. They stood silently for a few minutes. He was afraid to breathe. She was afraid to let go.

Finally she spoke, he voice hoarse and soft. "I'm so sorry Hatter. Come back to bed."

He was stunned. He let her take his hand and lead him back to his room. She straightened the sheets and turned to push him into bed. He lay on his back, and she curled up next to him. Next to him...?! He couldn't stop his surprised gasp at that. She sat up on one elbow, one of her hands played with his hair while her other grasped the fingers of his right hand. She was grinning at him and bent to kiss his cheek sweetly. He grunted, confused and unable to think of any words to say.

"I don't ever want to be away from you. Especially at night. I'm always safe with you."

He smiled as she settled in against his shoulder. He was completely content.

Alice chewed on her bottom lip, worried it wasn't enough. She had hurt him! What could she do to make it up. What should she say?

"You know. Maybe I should bring the rest of my stuff over this weekend. You know, officially move in."

He choked a bit at that. He sat up staring at her, still grinning his big dimpled grin.

"Wha.. I mean, whatever you want. We can do whatever you want." He grabbed her hands and kissed them repeatedly. He beamed at her. "Let's get them tomorrow, even!"

Alice giggled. "Tomorrow is Wednesday, and we both have work." She looked at the clock - 1:14 already! She gave Hatter a pointed look.

She pushed him back down and settled in against his shoulder. His hand found hers and their fingers intertwined. She sighed happily. This was right. This felt good. Finally.

"Finally." The word was a sigh, a final thought escaping before he drifted to sleep.

It was like he'd read her mind.

"Goodnight, Hatter"


End file.
